


loveprints in our fate

by angelaxy



Series: A Twist of Fate [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet, Developing Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Day or night, colorless or colorful, the beach would still remain a beach and so was their unique circumstance — they would be soulmates still, it was not something they could avoid forever.
Relationships: Theo/Reira/Arthur
Series: A Twist of Fate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866451
Kudos: 1
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `





	loveprints in our fate

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fic~  
> I intended this to be fluff but accidentally gave myself feels lol  
> I just love them too much T_T  
> xoxo

The ocean was blue but in a different shade than the blue sky, it was what she heard from those who found their soulmate, when all the colors appeared to them. Reira found Arthur a while ago, and yet, the color blue didn’t appear until fate answered the reason why on a fateful day.

_Theo._

The clear blue sky and the blue ocean spread out in front of her while she stood on a beach. It hadn’t been long since the day she could see the blue color, and it was Arthur’s idea to go to a beach since now they could see _blue_ , dragging Theo along with them, of course.

The three of them, together.

Reira sat on the beach lounge chair, trying to make the best of their situation with enjoying every shade of blue color before her. The constant sound of the waves gave her a sense of peace, and she hoped the burden that came with this fate won’t be too heavy to bear.

A voice called out her name from behind, “Reira. There you are.” Arthur strode over to her with a meaningful smile, with Theo trailing behind him. “Fluttering around the beach by yourself is not how you are supposed to spend your time.”

“You stole my shirt.” Theo commented, taking the other lounge chair for himself.

Reira shrugged and grinned at the same time. “You won’t need it for now anyway.” Yes, she was wearing an _oversized_ white t-shirt on top of her bikini. Theo’s, apparently.

Arthur sat beside her while she made some space for him, one of the unforeseen things; there was only a pair of lounge chairs in this private beach. A coincidental glance at Theo who sat back leisurely, meeting his blue eyes, then she turned away in shyness.

“What? If you want to see blue, there’s the ocean and the sky to see in front of you.” Harsh, but he smirked in a playful manner.

“Or another pair of blue eyes.” Arthur began to tease with a sly smile, reaching out to slide his hand behind the lower part of the shirt she wore and touching her bare skin, quite suggestively. “Need I remind you, luv, this is a beach, show some skin for me.”

Reira swatted his hand away, mischief in her grin. “You want to see skin? See over there.” Turning her gaze pointedly towards bare-chested Theo then she quickly rose to her feet to escape Arthur.

Arthur laughed, hurried to run after her as she headed towards the beach. Theo scoffed at the sight of them and reluctantly followed, lured by her carefree laugh. He surely noticed that since that day, she hadn’t been laughing a lot. 

Sprinted straight into the shallow water up to her knees, she was all giggles, Arthur was not far behind her.

“Hey, hondje.” Theo called out after he entered the water, purposely splashed water at her, leaving her soaking wet. Grinning devilishly as he did so.

Arthur was delighted by the sight of her shirt drenched with water and it revealed her blue bikini underneath. “That’s precisely why you’re the best, Theo.” A sly grin on his face.

“Theo! You mean!” Reira launched a splash attack on Theo, while Arthur dove under the deeper water to avoid her splash. “I swear, you both are mean!” Despite her words, more laughter escaped from her, as if some weight had been lifted just by sharing this moment with both of them.

The water fight lasted quite a bit before she gave up, knowing she definitely won’t win against them. Shortly after her surrender, Reira left Arthur and Theo to return and cool down under the umbrella of the lounge chairs after complaining about the heat. Laying back on the chair, she watched them from afar with a smile perched on her lips. Eventually her eyes began to close and somehow she had fallen asleep there when Arthur and Theo were swimming into the deeper water for a while.

That moment, she felt contentment spreading in her heart.

Finished with their swimming, Arthur walked out of the water, his skin glistened under the sunlight, noticing Theo’s gaze to Reira. “Our little bird can’t swim and hate the sun, that was why she returned there.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Theo pushed back his wet hair from his face, glaring to Arthur.

Approaching her, they noticed she didn’t stir or move at all and had her eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

“Is she asleep?” Arthur sat on the same chair as Theo, letting Reira have the other one for herself.

Theo glanced at her, waited for some moments before answering. “I think so.” 

“The sun is about to set, let her sleep for a little bit.”

Even after the sunset, she wasn’t awake yet. Arthur smiled as he kept his gaze on her, leaning towards her to brush a stray lock of her hair from her face. 

“Should we awaken her? I would feel bad if we have to.” His smile was soft and loving, much different from his usual sly ones. He had fallen in love with her long before, perhaps right at their first meeting but he never told anyone this — he wanted her to love him at her own pace. Even if he must wait, Arthur would wait. For her. 

“Don’t have to. I’ll carry her inside.” Theo offered with his own underlying affection, rising up to walk over to her chair. “She’ll catch a cold if we leave her out here after the sunset.”

Arthur nodded in agreement. Theo was silent as he carried her in his arms and stole a glance down to her, he couldn’t fight how his heart yearned for her more and more each day. They were never close enough when he met her in the past, and this new soulmate situation was complicated at its best. But now, she was in his arms and that was what mattered the most.

Late that night, when it was almost midnight Theo found her sitting in the living room with Arthur. “Can’t sleep?”

“Theo, we’ve been best friends for a while, haven’t we? You must be aware I never sleep this early.” Arthur responded, grinning mischievously — clearly knowing the question wasn’t directed at him.

“Not you, klootzak.” He glared at Arthur, snatching a cushion from the couch to throw it at him.

Letting out a chuckle, she stood up from the couch. “I had too much sleep, and actually.. I’m about to go out for a walk.”

“Around this time?” Arthur quipped, catching her hand with his own and kissed her knuckles. “We can have some other kind of fun than walking on a beach at night.”

Reira protested by pulling her hand away until he released her, laughing all the while. “Midnight stroll on a beach is romantic.”

“I’ll go with you.” Theo followed her without another word.

Arthur, obviously, was not about to miss out on the opportunity. “The more the merrier, or the more romantic in our case.” He managed to catch his suit jacket — not for himself but for her. Draping it around her shoulders and urging her to wear it. “I won’t let you catch a cold while we are here, luv.”

Such a show of sweet kindness had her heart skip a beat. Reira couldn’t refuse their company and now she was wearing Arthur’s jacket, relishing the familiarity of his scent.

The darkness welcomed them, fortunately it wasn’t pitch black with the moonlight shining its light upon the shoreline, the stars up above glittered, and the sound of waves became louder at night. Thanks to Arthur’s suit jacket, she was protected against the chilly wind of the night. They walked together along the shore, though not side by side but Theo and Arthur were always right behind her, giving her space to enjoy the midnight stroll.

“It’s strange, you know.” Reira said with a voice loud enough from being drowned out by the sound of waves crashing on the shore. “At night like this, the beach isn’t so different than before, all black and white. Just like before we can see all the colors.”

Day or night, the beach would still remain a beach and so was their unique circumstance — they would be soulmates still, it was not something they could avoid forever. Everything was making sense once the three of them met that day. The attraction she had for Theo in the past, then Arthur being Theo’s close friend, the missing blue color, why Arthur and her never felt _complete_ until that day.

Now it felt right, _so damn right_ it was unbelievable.

Arthur’s mouth tugged upwards in a soft smile, and Theo gazed away towards the darkened ocean.

“Us, too..” Reira stopped, turning around to face both of them, looking at Theo, then to Arthur. Drawing their attention back to her. “Strange, complicated, but it’s undeniable that we are all soulmates.” 

Then she strode over to the space between them, linking her arm around Arthur, dragged him towards Theo to link her other arm with his, all the while sending her fondest smile to each of them. 

“It’s romantic.” But she didn’t tell them whether she meant this midnight stroll, their linking arms, or what they have between them. All, perhaps.

The footprints on the sand were theirs, always theirs.

Hers, Arthur’s and Theo’s.


End file.
